Of Breakfast and Milk Cartons
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: Alex goes to Kara's bearing breakfast only to come face to face with a shirtless Mon-El drinking milk straight from the carton. KaraMel.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters.

 **Summary:** Alex goes to Kara's bearing breakfast only to come face to face with a shirtless Mon-El drinking milk straight from the carton.

 **0000**

"Hey so they were out of cinnamon rolls at the café this morning," Alex called, swinging the door to her sister's apartment open while precariously juggling two coffees and a small brown bag. "I had to get you cinnamon sticks I hope that's okay-"

Her words faded into thin air as she looked up and came face to face, not with her sister, but instead with a shirtless, wide-eyed Mon-El. His cheeks tinged an amusing shade of pink as he guiltily lowered the carton of milk he had been drinking from.

They both sported mirroring looks of surprise; hers at finding him in her sister's apartment and his at being caught doing something Kara had reprimanded him for at least a hundred times.

"I," he began unsurely, gesturing to the carton in his hand. "This isn't what it looks like. I was just about to get a glass," he offered weakly.

Alex shook her head, barely processing his poor excuse. Her mind was on more important matters.

Like how and why he was in her sister's apartment, wearing nothing but low-riding sweat pants and drinking milk from the carton at eight o'clock in the morning.

At her silence Mon-El began to stutter more hasty excuses about the milk and how Kara had explained about the importance of using a glass but Alex wasn't really listening. Her mind was traveling back to the night her sister and Mon-El had escaped Cadmus. Kara had demanded that he stay with her until he was completely healed but that had been weeks ago and, being a Daxamite, he had been good as new in a day or two.

To her knowledge, there was no explanation as to why he was still in her apartment but then her mind wandered to their downright domestic behavior that night.

 _"You know, it wouldn't hurt as much if you'd stop flinching," Kara observed as she stepped back, hands on her hips._

 _Mon-El rolled his eyes and vainly reached for the bottle of beer she kept just out of his reach."Well if this pack wasn't so cold, maybe I wouldn't flinch so much," he argued, howling in pain as he stretched too far towards her, straining his wounded leg._

 _"It's called an **ice** pack," Winn deadpanned with a snicker._

 _Kara cut his amusement short with a well placed jab to the side before moving to sit next to Mon-El on the couch. "The cold will keep the swelling down," she advised, begrudgingly handing him his beer._

 _He took it with a triumphant smile that faded a bit at her stern expression. "I know and I appreciate it. I promise to try and be a better patient."_

 _Her answering smile brightened her eyes and warmed something in his chest, making him smile in return._

No one had said anything when Kara had settled into Mon-El's side or when he had wrapped his arm around her. Their shared whispers during the movie weren't commented on. Not once since that night had anyone mentioned Kara falling asleep with Mon-El practically pinned to the couch next to her and Alex had tried her very best to forget the tender smile that had crept over his face as he had gently brushed her sister's hair from her cheek as she had turned out the light and left in favor of her own apartment.

Kara was an adult who could take care herself and didn't need her big sister crowding her. She was _Supergirl_ for goodness sake.

Alex couldn't forget it now, though. Not when there was a spring of toned, well-defined, untapped sister-gossip staring her in the face, babbling on and on about _milk_.

Alex's lips quirked into a devious grin as Mon-El promised to use a glass from now on if only she wouldn't tell Kara on him. She opened her mouth to assure him his secret was safe with her when Kara stumbled, bleary-eyed into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" she asked, running a hand through her hair with a yawn.

Alex practically rushed her, hands full of coffee and cinnamon sticks, before Mon-El could even think to answer. "Time for you and I to have a sister to sister talk."

Kara briefly made eye contact with a confused Mon-El as Alex ushered her back to her room. He simply shrugged and returned the carton of milk to his lips once they were out of sight.

 **0000**

 _So this was a little goofy and probably didn't merit posting but there's still a surprising lack of stories about this couple so I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Reviews are KaraMel love._


End file.
